Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart
by KawaiiKunaiHearts
Summary: He made thousands of girls cry and played with their hearts so it's just fair to get their revenge right? "Because in this game called love, the one who falls first is the loser." Fem!KurokoXKise.
1. Prologue: Break the Casanova's Heart

_***~Prologue: Operation Break the Casanova's Heart~***_

**Pairings: **_Fem! Kuroko Tetsuya X Kise Ryouta._

**Warnings and Disclaimers: **This plot is a slight adaptation of an Ebook Filipino story but most of the lines, dialogues and events are originally made by me. Remember guys, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters because it belongs to the anime makers and Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

**Eight steps on how to break the Casanova's heart.**

1. Make him notice you first, make sure his eyes show his interest towards you.

2. Do a thing that other girls haven't done to him yet.

3. Make him ask you to a date and make him remember the date for the rest of his life.

4. Make sure he takes you seriously, make sure that you're the only one and he's not looking at other girls other than you anymore.

5. Call him by his first name and make him call you by your first name. If it's his first time to call you by your first name, observe his reaction and when he is blushing or slightly flustered that means he already likes you.

6. Make him love you and ask you out. If he does, make sure he introduces you to his friends, parents and other people he knows that way you know that he really loves and adore you.

7. Make him kiss you and be his 'true' girlfriend.

8. Make him say his real feelings towards you and when he does break his heart.

**You must do all these things to break his heart but there is only one rule you must never break, do not and never ever fall for him. If you break this rule, the operation is considered as fail and you have to face a severe punishment. **

Signed by: _Kuroko Tetsumi_

Kuroko Tetsumi's best friend Momoi Satsuki was madly in-love with the school's biggest Casanova Kise Ryouta for years but within just a couple of seconds they dated and then broke up. Tetsumi thinks that Kise is doing things wrongly and wants to get Kise back from hurting her best friend so she agrees on signing a contract made by the secret 'Anti: Kise Ryouta' club of the school. He made thousands of girls cry and played with their hearts so it's just fair to get their revenge right?

"_Because in this game called love, the one who falls first is the loser."_


	2. Chapter One: Are You An Angel?

_***~Chapter One: Are You An Angel?~***_

**Pairings:** _Fem! Kuroko Tetsuya X Kise Ryouta._

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** This plot is a slight adaptation of an Ebook Filipino story but most of the lines, dialogues and events are originally made by me. Remember guys, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters because it belongs to the anime makers and Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

Momoi cried covering her eyes with her hands while Tetsumi was there trying to calm her best friend down. The guy who was the cause of it all, Kise Ryouta the well-known Casanova of their school just laughed talking to the girls who surrounded him.

"How cruel, do you even have a heart?" Tetsumi asked, as if she shared the pain and sadness of Momoi. Hey eyes resolved and focused at Kise but he didn't even bother to turn around to look at her but instead continued what he was doing. "Satsuki, let's go. Just leave that guy alone, there are better guys that him." she insisted, grabbing Momoi's hand.

Momoi shook her head, wiping her tears away and asked, "Why? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was loud enough for everybody to hear. The girls including Kise and the girls around him turned around and looked at her, Tetsumi slightly twitched inside but her face showed no emotion as usual.

The girls laughed, "You and Kise-kun lasted for three days, you should be grateful it's a new record."

"Yeah, you're the girl who lasted with him for the longest time. Well, it's just probably because you're the most prettiest and popular girl in school." The girls mocked with jealousy towards Momoi.

Kise on the other hand tried to act concerned, "Girls, please stop that. Momoichii looks very hurt. Anyways, other than that, I'm looking for a new girlfriend." Momoi's tears started to roll down her eyes again while Tetsumi's eyes slightly narrowed at him. He just broke up with a girl and now he tries to find a new one? As expected…

A girl in the crowd around Kise raised her hands excitedly and recited, "Me! I would love to be your new girlfriend!" The girl had short black hair and blue eyes she was pretty but not pretty enough to surpass Momoi. Kise confidently smiled and bended down to bring both of their faces nearer while the girl closed her eyes for a kiss. The girls around them squealed in depression when the two of them finally kiss.

"_Public display of affection…" _Tetsumi muttered under her breath, staring at the scene in disgust. To tell the truth, Tetsumi really hated Kise and tried to warn Momoi about him but Momoi reasoned against her so the result is? Break-up obviously. The two people kissed a couple of times in front of everybody while Momoi just looked the two of them her eyes visible with sadness.

Kise finally stopped kissing the girl and stared at her, "Let's break up, you're a lousy kisser."

"Fifteen seconds, that's a new record! Kise-kun, she's has the shortest time." A girl said smiling at the Casanova. Kise around and started to walk away with a smile plastered on his face while the girl he kissed just followed him around as if nothing happened.

"Tetchan, I should have listened to you." Momoi said in pauses. Tetsumi looked at Momoi with resolved eyes and walked away. "T-Tetchan?" She wondered if Tetsumi was mad because she didn't listen to her.

Tetsumi opened the door of an empty classroom just to see a couple of girls. They were the girls who also experienced the same thing as Momoi, also known as the 'Anti: Kise Ryouta' club. AKR is a secret club whose members despite Kise with all of their very being or those people who were once his girlfriend.

"Please give me the paper, I'll sign it." Tetsumi insisted, the girl who was probably the president of the group gasped at her words. The other members also slightly gasped while the others frowned at her decision. They all knew that if you sign the contract, there is no turning back…ever.

"K-Kuroko-san, if you sign the contract then you'll have to-" A girl tried to say something but was cute off by the president.

"Fulfill it or else you'll have to face a severe punishment, are you okay with that?" The president asked placing the paper along with a pen on the table in front of Tetsumi, her eyes only focused on her. Tetsumi nodded and signed the paper.

**Eight steps on how to break the Casanova's heart.**

1. Make him notice you first, make sure his eyes show his interest towards you.

2. Do a thing that other girls haven't done to him yet.

3. Make him ask you to a date and make him remember the date for the rest of his life.

4. Make sure he takes you seriously, make sure that you're the only one and he's not looking at other girls other than you anymore.

5. Call him by his first name and make him call you by your first name. If it's his first time to call you by your first name, observe his reaction and when he is blushing or slightly flustered that means he already likes you.

6. Make him love you and ask you out. If he does, make sure he introduces you to his friends, parents and other people he knows that way you know that he really loves and adore you.

7. Make him kiss you and be his 'true' girlfriend.

8. Make him say his real feelings towards you and when he does break his heart.

**You must do all these things to break his heart but there is only one rule you must never break, do not and never ever fall for him. If you break this rule, the operation is considered as fail and you have to face a severe punishment.**

Signed by: _Kuroko Tetsumi_

The girls who were watching Tetsumi looked at her amazed that she actually signed the contract. The only problem left is will she even succeed? Answered or not, the game now starts.

1. Make him notice you first, make sure his eyes show his interest towards you.

Tetsumi walked out of the room her face still as monotone and stoic as ever, as if she never signed any dangerous contract and immediately started to look for her best friend Momoi only to find her silently sitting on a bench inside the school grounds. Momoi whose head was low and was looking at her hands on her lap didn't flinch or even move when Tetsumi sat next beside her.

"I'm such an idiot aren't I Tetchan?" Momoi asked, immediately noticing Tetsumi's presence. It didn't shock Tetsumi because Momoi was the only one to notice her presence firstly than the other people who only gets shocked or gets a heart attack when they see her.

"No. You just chose the wrong guy Satsuki." Replied the monotonous girl her voice dripping cold of ice plus her emotionless face that would almost make her seem like a robot. Momoi nodded. She agreed to Tetsuki but she still couldn't make her admire and love for Kise disappear. Momoi's tears started to fall again but this time Tetsumi sighed.

"Y-Yeah, I chose the wrong guy. Aomine-kun is going to scold me. " Momoi's voice was full of disappointment and sadness when she said those lines, almost making her seem like the bad guy in the previous relationship she had. Tetsumi too just didn't understand why Kise left Momoi, she was the prettiest and popular girl in the school yet he left her. What more was he looking for? He dated a dozen of girls but still doesn't pick one he really fancy?

"Yeah only if he doesn't beat Kise-kun up first." The girl who was beside Momoi said, she nodded in agreement. Tetsumi forgot. She wasn't the only one who was going to get revenge for Momoi because Aomine was on her side too. Even if how idiotic and basketball freak Momoi's childhood friend was, he would never leave her alone because… Tetsumi would scold him until the sun rises in the morning.

"I hope so too Tetchan. Anyways, I'll just try my best to get over Kichan! I'm sure there are better guys out there." Momoi persuaded herself while Tetsuki nodded believing that what her best friend has decided is right. Finally, Momoi had let her brain rule over her body and not her heart.

Is what Momoi said but a week later at the school's own and one and only library.

"Techan, what do I do? H-He's here!" The girl with pink hair stumbled upon her words, panicking and squealing. Tetsumi along with Aomine who was with them this time just stared at the girl as if she was crazy or as if she had a problem. I mean, who would squeal and panic inside a library? Noises inside a library are not allowed isn't it? Snapping back to reality, Aomine stared at Kise who was covered by girls…again, before running towards him but unfortunately he was stopped by the most disciplined and calm girl alive, Tetsumi. Aomine twitched while Tetsumi dragged both of them to a table inside the library, far away from the crowd of Kise fan girls.

"I wonder how many girls he's currently dating." Wondered the teen with dark tan as he stared at a book, he was just staring at it not actually reading it. Momoi's face slightly dropped its color while Tetsuki's expression was still the same.

"About three, I think." Tetsumi turned the last page of her book and closed it. Momoi stood up shocked.

"Kichan isn't like that he only dates one girl at a time!" Momoi shouted in a whisper. Aomine raised a brow at her while Tetsumi was still monotone and emotionless as ever.

"You're still on his side?" Aomine asked. Momoi shook her head denying what Aomine asked but deep inside, Tetsumi and Aomine knew that Momoi still had feelings for the Cassanova but hey… she should really forget about him.

Tetsumi stood up from her seat, "I'm going to get a new book." The emotionless girl said taking the book she was reading and placed it in her arms. The two students just looked at her with silence as Tetsumi walked away. Tetsumi walked towards the shelf of books a couple of shelves away from Aomine and Momoi. It was the place where she got her previous book from so she placed it back on the shelf.

Tetsumi looked at the shelf as if she was scanning it with her robotic sky blue eyes when… A guy with blonde hair bumped unto her. It was the guy who dumped her very best friend and the one and only well-known Cassanova…Kise Ryouta.

"I-I'm really sorry!" The blonde announced while Tetsumi just looked at him with pure hatred and anger. An expression no one has seen and expected her to have. Kise gulped, thinking if the girl got mad because he bumped unto her because of his recklessness and carelessness. "Umm…" Kise asked, uncomfortable about his current situation. Tetsumi just turned her heels and started to walk away as if nothing happened. "Did I annoy you?" he asked.

Tetsumi stopped walking and faced him with her usual calm expression, "Do I look annoyed?" Kise nervously shook his head. It was his first time encountering a girl like Tetsumi so he had no clue on what he should do or say but to be honest he couldn't take his eyes off the girl right now. Her beautiful silky sky blue hair, icy jeweled blue eyes, pink rosy cheeks, small doll lips, her porcelain colored skin that looked so smooth and her petite figure that every man wished their girlfriend had. If only Tetsumi smiled and showed more emotions, Kise was sure that she'd be the prettiest girl inside the campus.

"No…" Was all Kise could answer, a slight tint of red covering his cheeks. Tetsumi then again, started to walk away but just like before Kise stopped her with a question.

"Who are you? What class are you in? I have never seen you here before." The Cassanova asked. Running out of answers, Tetsumi just stopped in her place silently and frowned. Who would have guessed that out of all the people Kise was the one to notice her. He really is extraordinary but is nothing compared to those guys… The damned Generation of Miracles, the leaders of the school, the group Aomine is in. Tetsumi knew so she frowned, she knew that sooner or later the Generation of Miracles will ask Kise to join their group because of his 'unique' attitude.

Tetsumi took a deep breath before turning around to face Kise and said, "Take a guess." The light brimming from the window shone unto her, her figure illuminating as if she was glowing. The monotone emotion on the girl's face just made her more beautiful and gorgeous. She was the prettiest girl Kise has encountered.

"Are you… an angel?" Kise asked, slightly doubting his words, his eyes obviously showing interest and curiosity towards Tetsumi. To be honest, there was a part that made Tetsumi smile inside and somehow there is also a part where she is guilty and took pity of the blonde.

Tetsumi slightly smiled inside and monotonously replied, "No." He shouldn't have asked that question because if he asked more about her, he will surely fall for the trap more. Ohh, how Tetsumi hated it when people she's not close to gives her attention but you know… it's for revenge so I guess it's fine.

1. Make him notice you first, make sure his eyes show his interest towards you_**.**_

Step number one, perfectly accomplished.

"_Because in this game called love, the one who falls first is the loser."_

He should be careful, the games have already long begun.


	3. Chapter Two: Turning Lies To Truth

**_*~Chapter Two: Turning Lies To Truth~*_**

**Pairings:** _Fem! Kuroko Tetsuya X Kise Ryouta._

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** This plot is a slight adaptation of an Ebook Filipino story but most of the lines, dialogues and events are originally made by me. Remember guys, I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters because it belongs to the anime makers and Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

* * *

"Are you… an angel?" Kise asked, slightly doubting his words, his eyes obviously showing interest and curiosity towards Tetsumi. To be honest, there was a part that made Tetsumi smile inside and somehow there is also a part where she is guilty and took pity of the blonde.

Tetsumi slightly smiled inside and monotonously replied, "No." He shouldn't have asked that question because if he asked more about her, he will surely fall for the trap more. Ohh, how Tetsumi hated it when people she's not close to gives her attention but you know… it's for revenge so I guess it's fine.

The blonde gasped snapping back to reality, "Ohh, ahh ok, umm… sorry. You were so pretty so I thought that you were…" He stopped what he was saying and kindly smiled at Tetsumi. Tetsumi in response just raised a brow at him, how ironic isn't it? She was mistaken as an angel but still… she didn't feel flattered or happy at all. I guess flattery can't destroy Tetsumi's deadpan face after all.

"…An angel?" Tetsumi continued Kise's lines her words are not offensive but are sharp like daggers. Kise just silently nodded at the girl. Tetsumi slightly laughed in an evil tone. How ironic and nice, does he always get girls by saying that she looks like an angel and flatter her like this? Kise slightly gasped at Tetsumi's sudden laugh, it was as if she was full of anger and hatred towards him.

Kise denied all of his negative thoughts towards the girl and smiled at her, "What's your name? I have never seen you here. Are you from another school? You look so pretty."

Tetsumi looked at the blonde with her deadpan monotone and robotic pretty face and replied, "You're asking too much questions Kise-san. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi, you have never seen me here before because you probably lack of eyesight and talent, no I'm from this school, can't you see I'm wearing the school's uniform and no thanks, you have never seen my hair when I wake up early in the morning, you'll change your mind." Tetsumi said those lines a little too fast for Kise's mind to process. Tetsumi turned her back from him and stared at the bookshelf looking for a book.

"E-Ehh? Umm…Kurokochii, what class are you in?" Kise nervously asked. Tetsumi grabbed the book from the bookshelf and silently turned and looked at him as if saying it's none of his business but it is all for revenge so…

Tetsumi took a deep breath before replying to Kise, "I'm in 3-A." Geez, this operation is as if revealing your detailed life to Kise. He won't ask any more questions right because to be honest Tetsumi found her situation a little annoying.

Kise smiled at her, "Ohh, nice, by the way my name is Kise Ryouta." He outreached his hand for a handshake. Tetsumi monotonously stared at him as if she knew what he was hiding. Tetsumi ignored Kise's hand and turned her back against him facing the bookshelf again.

"I do not befriend fake people. Please go away." Tetsumi stated, her mind starting to remember memories and fragments of her past.

"_I'm not the person I used to be, Tetsumi."_

Kise slightly gasped at Tetsumi. It was the first time a girl has refused him for a handshake. I mean most of them would be fainting just by looking at him for a couple of minutes but Tetsumi was not the same. She's so monotone and lonely. Kise grabbed Tetsumi's shoulder to make her face him but stopped when he noticed the sad look plastered on Tetsumi's face. Did Kise perhaps did something wrong?

"Err… Kurokochii?" Kise asked awkwardly, the Casanova acting as if it was his first time encountering a sad girl. Kuroko snapping back to reality brushed off the sad look on her face and returned to her normal expression.

"How about you Kise-san, what class are you in?" Kuroko started to change the topic as she searched for more books from the bookshelf. Kise smiled, he finally got to make the girl ask him a question and not just answer his. Tetsumi slightly got mad inside but didn't show it. How long does he plan on acting this way? Where is his usual Casanova attitude? Is he just acting this way because he wants something from Tetsumi?

"I'm from 3-C Kuroko-san." Kise replied a wide smile covering his face. His current attitude just added more fuel to Tetsumi's fire. Just how long does he plan on continuing this?

"Kise-san, please stop playing with me right now. I know that it's not your true attitude, you're different from what I know." Tetsumi said still with the deadpan look on her face. Kise slightly gasped and narrowed his eyes at Tetsumi but then later after a couple of seconds of thinking he ran his hands through his hair and smirked at Tetsumi.

Kise started to walk closer at Tetsumi, "Say, you didn't like the way I acted?" Kuroko silently nodded at him.

Kise stopped walking and stood in front of Tetsumi, Tetsumi pointed a finger at Kise, "Yes, because you're a liar." Kuroko started to walk away but a pair of hands stopped her. Kise grabbed Tetsumi and gently slammed her against the bookshelf, her hands over her head and Kise's hand locking them in place while the other one traced the side of Tetsumi's face. Tetsumi's heart suddenly started to beat faster for a second, Tetsumi gasped. No, she only belonged to that person. This is only a mission and she's just tricking him.

Tetsumi looked at Kise with a slightly angry look on her face. Kise stared back at the smaller girl with a smile before asking, "What if we kiss right now Kurokochii?" Silence prevailed for seconds before Kuroko slapped him hard. Kise's eyes widen in shock before looking at Kuroko who had tears forming in her eyes.

"Kurokoch-" Kise tried to say something but the girl had already ran away. Kise's legs gave away leaving him sitting on the cold floor with a red cheek. How he regretted that.

The next day, it was still a normal day but only with a little difference, exam day. Plus, classes in the same grade level had to shuffle and they have to go to the classroom of a different year level because the school and the teachers are scared of cheating during exam days.

Tetsumi stared at the paper that was posted on the bulletin board until the moment she saw her name. She started to walk away as she was going to the 2-B classroom where her exam is going to take place with other students whom she doesn't know. When Tetsumi finally arrived at the front of the 2-B classroom she slid the door open. Kise was there but he didn't flirt or do anything with the girls inside the classroom, even the girls inside the classroom didn't go closer to Kise and just silently sat on their seats because of them, the Generation of Miracles. Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki and the emperor Akashi Seijuro because of them, the room was covered with silence.

Tetsumi entered the room and then closed the door behind her before walking towards an empty seat beside a red-haired teen, her overprotective cousin, Akashi Seijuro.

"Good morning Tetsumi." Akashi greeted with a slight smile. Tetsumi slighty smiled back at Akashi while greeting him back. A smile that nobody, except Akashi and that person has seen… Tetsumi's first love.

Kise silently tapped his fingers on the table. He was seated in the very back and he could clearly see what was happening to Akashi and Tetsumi. For a second, he felt something really strange inside his chest. I wonder what that could be. Kise gulped and gathered up all of his courage and stood up from his seat and started to walk towards Tetsumi not minding the people that were more superior. Midorima pushed his glasses up, Murasakibara silently stared at him, Aomine looked at him with an irritated look on his face while Akashi silently looked at him slightly angered by his presence.

"Kurokochii, you didn't tell me that we are going to be in the same classroom." Kise said with a smile as if denying the presence of Akashi. How shameless. Getting slapped yesterday and acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Kuroko was about to say something when Akashi cut her off, "Kise Ryouta, you know Tetsumi?" He raised a brow at Kise. Kise nodded while Kuroko just stared at him.

"Yeah, I know her. We met yesterday and even kissed, right Kurokochii?" Kise asked as he beamed a smile at Kuroko. How odd, that never happened right? Kuroko was right, he's a liar but maybe… he has a reason.

"If you two kissed, I will surely know that because I know everything that is happening around Tetsumi and you cannot possibly kiss when the two of you just met yesterday." Akashi shot back. Ohh no, this is definitely going to turn into an argument. The girls looked at the two while fangirling. They thought that Kise will be a very sweet boyfriend while Akashi will be a very overprotective and possessive boyfriend that girls like.

"Well, if you really knew what was happening around Kurokochii then you should have known that we have kissed because it is the truth. You also should know that the two of us are already dating, right Kurokochii?" Kise fastly asked as if he was automatic or something as he smiled at Tetsumi. The girls even swooned more, geez, love triangle. Aomine gasped slightly shocked, who would have thought that the Casanova had enough courage to talk back to the emperor like that.

"You're lying, you and Tetsumi never kissed and you two are not dating." Akashi said, crossing his arms over his chest. Kise twitched, he then looked at Tetsumi. Tetsumi looked at the two with a very confused look on her face. Suddenly, Kise pulled Tetsumi towards him and their lips collided. Kise's hand was supporting Tetsumi's back and raising her chin up. Their kiss was sweet yet odd. It wasn't gentle, kind and warm. It wasn't the normal kiss lovers would do, it was a forced one and Akashi... didn't like it one bit. Kise started to kiss Tetsumi more while Tetsumi steps back a bit. Tetsumi started to hit Kise with her small hands signaling that he should stop but he didn't.

The girls giggled and smiled, swooning at the scene a bit depressed, knowing that their ideal crush was already being serious and interested with someone. No one had seen Kise this serious. No one had ever seen Kise force a girl to kiss before. It was always the girl Kise that was dating to close her eyes first and that is the time Kise would kiss her but the current scene is different. Kise was the one who took action first and stole Tetsumi's first kiss.

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi's eyes widen in shock at Kise's actions. Aomine stood up from his seat, running towards the two to separate them and beat Kise up but without any notice, a pair of scissors flew towards the couple. Fortunately, Kise saw the scissors flying towards them and was fast enough for him to pull himself and Tetsumi out of the way. Tetsumi was not hurt or anything and both of them dodged the scissors but there was a slight cut about an inch on Kise's cheek with blood flowing out of it.

Kise stared at Akashi as he touched his cheek, "What did you do that for?"

"Do not touch Tetsumi, get away from her." Akashi commanded his voice hissing anger and disapproval.

Tetsumi stared at her cousin before staring at Kise. She then took a deep breath and spoke up, "I-It's okay Sei-kun." Akashi narrowed his eyes at Tetsumi while Kise silently smiled, his hands holding Tetsumi's.

"We're dating." Tetsumi said. Akashi's eyes widen in shock.

"No way." Akashi blurted out loud, not believing any of his cousin's words.

2. Do a thing that other girls haven't done to him yet.

Step number two, perfectly accomplished.

_"Because in this game called love, the one who falls first is the loser."_

The real game starts now.


End file.
